


A Golden String

by myrmidons



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Grantaire, Grantaire's magical therapeutic dick, M/M, Modern AU, Submissive Enjolras, bottom!enjolras, subjolras, top!grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidons/pseuds/myrmidons
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras has a rough day at law school. Grantaire helps him relax with some good, old-fashioned bondage.





	

Grantaire sat at the kitchen table, watching shadows dance on the walls of the tiny apartment and absent-mindedly petting their small grey cat as he waited for Enjolras to return home.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 8:16. Enjolras’ evening class ended at 7:45 and the law school was only a short train ride away, so he was due home at any moment.

Right on cue, Grantaire heard footsteps in the hall, then the jingling of keys and the twisting of the doorknob.

Enjolras walked in, haphazardly dropping his bag near the front door. His blond curls were even more disheveled than usual and his brow was furrowed, though his expression grew brighter upon seeing Grantaire.

“Hey,” Grantaire said, “How are you?”

Enjolras approached Grantaire, leaning over and pulling his face up to meet Enjolras’ in a kiss.

“Mmm,” Enjolras said, “much better now that you’re here.”

“Is everything okay?” Grantaire asked.

With an exasperated sigh, Enjolras hoisted his petite body onto the kitchen table, dangling his legs off the edge and facing Grantaire. The cat, who seemed to prefer the company of more quiet beings such as Grantaire, gave a startled meow and leapt from the table.

“Class was awful,” Enjolras said. “Rather than teach us anything practical, my Con Law professor chose to spend the hour spewing his usual prehistoric opinions about “PC culture,” the many threats posed to the power of the cis straight white male, and the degradation of society through the rise of tolerance and equal rights--not that he put it that way, of course.”

“That sounds horrible,” Grantaire said, combing his fingers through Enjolras’ hair.

“It was. Do you think I’d still be allowed to take the bar exam if I killed him?”

Grantaire laughed. “From what I’ve seen on tv, lawyers can pretty much get away with murder, but I’m not sure if that’s the case in real life… especially if you’re not Viola Davis.”

That made Enjolras crack a smile, if only for a second. “I just can’t stand it,” he said. “The whole reason I’m in law school is to learn to defend people against ignorant guys like this professor, and yet, I have to sit there silently, complacently listening to his tirades, because God forbid I open my mouth and say something-”

“That’s probably not a good idea, considering that’s what got you kicked out of that class last semester… and the semester before that,” Grantaire interjected.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at Grantaire, who made a mental note that this was apparently still a sore subject.

“It’s just so infuriating, R,” Enjolras continued. “I can’t stop thinking about it and I hate myself for thinking about it because that repulsive professor does not deserve to occupy any more space in my brain than is absolutely necessary to pass his course and-”

“Hey,” Grantaire said, staring into Enjolras’ grey-blue eyes and gently, yet firmly putting a hand on Enjolras’ neck. “I know a way to make you forget about all of that shit.”

“Oh, really?” Enjolras asked. “And what would that be?”

“Well,” Grantaire said deviously, “How about I tie you to the bed and fuck you so hard you can’t remember your own name?”

Enjolras blushed instinctively but immediately responded with an enthusiastic “Oh, God, yes, please,” pulling Grantaire’s face in closer for a kiss.

Grantaire put his fingers under Enjolras’ chin, tilting his head back to expose his neck and kiss it softly.

“Safeword?” Grantaire asked.

“Reagan.”

“Good boy,” Grantaire said. “Now stand up.”

Enjolras did.

“Go into the bedroom and take your clothes off. I’ll come in in a few minutes.”

After Enjolras left, Grantaire sat for a few moments, idly drumming his fingers on the table. Eventually, he got up and slowly walked down the narrow hallway that led to the bedroom.

The door was open. Enjolras sat on a small stool near the bed, deliciously nude and already half hard. Grantaire nodded approvingly but said nothing, grabbing the duffle bag the couple kept under the bed just for occasions like this. Grantaire unzipped it and took out a length of thick red rope, which he set on the bed before replacing the duffle bag.

Only then did Grantaire turn his attention to Enjolras. “Hard already, Apollo?” Grantaire teased.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Enjolras retorted.

“Come over here,” Grantaire said, pointing to a spot on the carpet directly in front of where he sat on the bed.

Enjolras did, and Grantaire rewarded him with a single stroke of his cock that seemed to frustrate more than pleasure.

“Kneel,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras sunk to his knees, his dark, full lips pursed ever so slightly.

“So obedient,” Grantaire said. “I’ll have to reward you later.”

Grantaire picked up the length of rope and found the center of it. “Wrists,” he said.

Enjolras held them out to Grantaire and he tied them together.

“Too tight?” Grantaire asked, slipping a finger under the rope to check.

“No, it’s perfect,” Enjolras responded.

“Good,” Grantaire said, giving the rope a tug that caused Enjolras to jolt forward.

“Lie down on the bed, on your back.”

Enjolras climbed onto the bed and lay down as Grantaire led him with a gentle pull of the rope.

“Hands above your head,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras raised his arms, and Grantaire pulled the rope through a hole in the center of the headboard, just tight enough to put a slight strain on his lover’s arms but stopping short of causing any pain.

“Good. Now, spread your legs and put them over your head.”

Enjolras lifted his legs, exposing his ass. Grantaire tied the rope around each ankle and threaded it through the headboard again, immobilizing his legs in the air. “Doing okay?” Grantaire asked, kissing Enjolras briefly when he finished tying the knot.

“Yes,” Enjolras replied.

Grantaire moved from Enjolras’ side to reappear between his legs. “Can you move?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras tried to struggle, with little success. “Not much.”

“Good,” Grantaire said. “I’m going to get undressed now.” He climbed off the bed and walked around it to stand just beyond its end. Locking eyes with Enjolras, Grantaire stripped tantalizingly slowly, until Enjolras’ arousal-fueled impatience seemed as though it would consume him.

Now naked, Grantaire climbed back onto the bed, lying just below Enjolras’ splayed body. Grantaire lowered his head between Enjolras’ legs and traced the length of his cock with his tongue. Enjolras moaned, and Grantaire began to trace circles around the tip.

“God, that’s good,” Enjolras sighed, tilting his head back as the pleasure mounted.

While Grantaire sucked, he watched Enjolras’ face grow flushed and moist as Enjolras began to moan more loudly.

Suddenly, Grantaire pulled his lips from Enjolras’ cock, causing his lover to gasp.

“Not yet, Apollo,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras moaned in frustration. “Please, R, fuck me,” he begged.

“Alright,” Grantaire said. “Lift your ass.”

He grabbed a pillow and wedged it under the small of Enjolras’ back.

Grantaire opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled a bottle of lube out. Popping the cap open, he applied some to two fingers before assuming his position between Enjolras’ legs.

“Can I?” Grantaire asked, holding up a finger.

“God, yes,” Enjolras said.

Grantaire traced small circles around Enjolras’ exposed asshole until Enjolras began to writhe impatiently against his bonds. Then, Grantaire pressed his finger against Enjolras’ entrance and began to push in gently but firmly. Enjolras gasped.

He was tight. “Relax, Apollo,” Grantaire said. He moved his finger in and out of Enjolras’ ass for a few moments until he felt Enjolras’ muscles relax.

“I’m going to add another now,” Grantaire said, pressing a second finger in alongside the first.

Grantaire slid his fingers in and out of Enjolras’ asshole tantalizingly slowly, causing him to struggle against his bonds as he tried unsuccessfully to fuck himself against Grantaire’s fingers.

“Impatient, are we?” Grantaire asked, now slowly scissoring Enjolras’ ass with his fingers.

“Please, fuck me,” Enjolras said desperately, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Grantaire said, “I will.”

Grantaire pulled his fingers from Enjolras’ asshole and took a condom from the nightstand, opening it and sliding it onto his cock.

“Are you ready?” Grantaire asked.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Enjolras said, already breathing heavily.

Grantaire held his cock against Enjolras’ open asshole. “Relax,” Grantaire said, and began to press in slowly.

Immediately, Enjolras’ head tipped back and he opened his mouth in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Just breathe,” Grantaire said, continuing to slide his cock into Enjolras until it was buried to the hilt.

Enjolras moaned as Grantaire began to fuck him, slowly at first, but growing faster and faster.

“Harder, R,” Enjolras begged, until Grantaire’s pelvis was loudly striking his ass with every rapid thrust.

Grantaire’s breathing grew shallow and ragged as his pleasure began to mount, building and building until he finally came, his back arching.

Enjolras’ cock was red and throbbing.

“Can I finish you?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded, unable to form words.

Grantaire added more lube to his hand and began to stroke Enjolras’ cock firmly as he writhed in Grantaire’s hand.

“R, I’m going to finish,” Enjolras moaned before spilling onto Grantaire’s hand and his own chest.

Enjolras sighed with relief, all of the tension instantly leaving his body as he sank into the bed.

“I’m going to get a towel,” Grantaire said. “Stay right here.”

Enjolras laughed. “Do I have a choice?”

Grantaire washed his hands in the bathroom sink, wet a towel, and filled a glass with water. He brought the towel and water back, setting the glass on the night stand. Grantaire gently wiped Enjolras’ chest clean before discarding the towel next to the bed.

“I’m going to untie you now, okay?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded softly.

Grantaire untied Enjolras’ wrists and rubbed them for a moment before letting them go free. Then, he released Enjolras’ legs and wrapped up the rope, dropping it on the carpet.

Enjolras stretched his arms and legs.

“Sit up, Enjolras,” Grantaire said, handing him the glass of water. “Drink this.”

Grantaire rubbed Enjolras’ back while he drank the water. “You were so beautiful, Apollo. Do you feel better now?” Grantaire asked.

“Much,” Enjolras said, passing Grantaire the now-empty glass so he could place it back on the nightstand.

Grantaire lay down beside Enjolras and put his head on his lover’s chest. Grantaire rubbed Enjolras’ forehead until Enjolras drifted off, and he followed Enjolras to sleep shortly after.


End file.
